LA MALQUERIDA
by RedLips 03
Summary: Quién diría que dos hermosas jóvenes sufrirían por amor. Todo aquel que las veía, las envidiaba pues pensaba que ellas tenían resuelto, el tema de los sentimientos, pero estaban más lejos de la verdad de lo que podrían creer.


**LA MALQUERIDA**

Este es un regalo para **Nicole SHBRCOPG**, por su cumple, lo siento algo tarde. La canción es de la novela La malquerida, no sé por qué pero esta canción me encanta es interpretada por Cristian Castro, Jesús Navarro y Melissa.

Pido perdón por las fallas ortográficas y si encuentran diferencias con el libro es que no lo he leído pero si sé algunas cosas que suceden en la historia.

Quién diría que dos hermosas jóvenes sufrirían por amor. Todo aquel que las veía, las envidiaba pues pensaba que ellas tenían resuelto, el tema de los sentimientos, pero estaban más lejos de la verdad de lo que podrían creer.

**No puedes querer, la suerte se esconde**

**si duerme en tu piel**

**entre corazones te pierdes y duele...**

Era lo que más temía pero tenía que irse, volver a Inglaterra con sus hermanos, eso era lo correcto pero entonces por qué sentía que no lo era. Y fue en ese momento cuando la respuesta llegó, lo quería no podría decir que lo amaba, todavía no, pero el sentimiento era tan fuerte que le aterraba el solo pensar que ya no volvería a observar esos ojos color chocolate o como la llamaba "majestad" aun cuando ella le había dicho que no lo hiciera.

No creía que podría ser tan valiente, ella no era Lucy después de todo, pero hubo algo que la impulso a voltearse y sentir labio contra labio, fue dulce y también trágico ambos sabían lo que significaba, el final de una épica historia de amor.

**No tiene piedad**

**El viento en tu contra**

**No puedes volar**

**Con tus alas rotas**

**Qué triste es ser buena**

**Y que no valga la pena**

Había vuelto de América, extrañaba mucho a sus hermanos menores a pesar de tener a sus padres y Peter.

Vio un brillo en los ojos de su hermanita desde que llego y cuando ella y Ed decidieron contarle todo sobre que habían vuelto a Narnia intento reprimir el deseo de preguntar por él pero Lucy se le adelanto y le dijo que estaba bien, algo mayor pero muy guapo y que aún no se casaba porque al parecer no encontraba a nadie como ella y era como miles de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago y ya no le importo dar una sonrisa tonta de solo pensar el que él hubiera dicho eso.

No todo es de color rosa y así fue cuando sus hermanos siguieron relatando la historia y aunque su pequeña hermana valiente intento suprimir una parte del viaje, su querido hermano se encargó de contar que su príncipe ahora rey había conocido a una hermosa criatura y estaba deslumbrado por ella, que al parecer volvería a buscarla; y así como sintió miles de mariposas ahora sentía miles de cuchillos clavándose en su corazón.

Después del fin del relato se paró y les dijo a sus hermanos de que estaba feliz de que hubieran vuelto y les dio la mejor sonrisa falsa que conocía.

Sola en su habitación se echó a llorar y se dio cuenta que le habían cortado las alas, que las buenas solo sufren y que los príncipes solo se encuentran en los cuento de hadas, que todo aquello era infantil y que nada de Narnia era real, solo era una fantasía de niños, algo que solían jugar pero nada mas.

**Soledad continúa sin descanso,**

**tienes la maldición de no encontrar a quien amar,**

**llevas escondidas abiertas tus heridas**

**Y sentirás que el dolor no sanará,**

**ma espaldera en el peso que va a querer soñar,**

**y pagas con tu vida, por ser la malquerida...**

Labial rojo, colorete, vestido azul, pulseras o algún collar y por supuesto zapatos de tacón, todo lo que necesitaba para su cita con Alex, Daniel, Jake o Robert bueno que mas daba; amaba que todos le dijeron lo hermosa que era y de algún modo salir con aquellos muchachos era como intentar olvidar esas heridas que se encuentran en lo mas profundo de su corazón.

Siempre querían lo mismo, mostrarla como un premio, hacer que todos tuvieran envidia por ser él privilegiado de tener una cita con la preciosa, Susan Pevensie eso era lo único que valía pero que podía pedir ella cuando fue ella misma la que se mostró así de frívola, vanidosa y egocéntrica, ahora todos la creían así, si supieran que la verdadera Susan grita desde lo mas profundo para que la liberen, pero no puede porque volver a ser la de antes significa tenerlo de nuevo en sus pensamientos y pensar en él solo la haría sufrir porque ahora ya sabe que no solo lo quería sino que lo amaba. Amar, es todo lo que uno quiere, pero ella no porque un día amó y le pisotearon sus sentimientos ahora solo tiene cientos de chicos detrás de ella pero ninguno siente amor solo la ven como una muñeca de porcelana frágil, bella y sin emociones.

Así que cuando regresa de sus citas y se ve en el espejo, con su cabello revuelto y sus labios hinchados y casi sin colorete piensa en lo diferente que podría haber sido esa historia si él la hubiera amado lo suficiente para no olvidarla y lo afortunada que es aquella que la reemplaza en la vida del rey; trata de que él no se cuele en sus sueños pero es imposible casi todas las noches termina en un mar de lágrimas y se lamenta ser **LA MALQUERIDA.**

**No tiene piedad el viento en tu contra,**

**no puedes volar con tus alas rotas,**

**que triste es ser buena y que no valga la pena...**

Ella pensó que hoy era un buen día para un nuevo comienzo en su vida, vio la envidia en el rostro de todas las chicas pues quien no quería casarse con el rey de Narnia; pero ahora ella envidiaba a esas chicas libres y sin un corazón roto.

Él la había dejado en la cama sin una palabra de cariño, acaso no la quería o eso solo era algo producto de su mente; se suponía que se habían entregado con amor o bueno quizás solo lo era de parte de ella. Comenzó a llorar, sintió un hueco en su delicado corazón, porque se había casado sino tenía los mismos sentimientos y sino era eso si solo estaba algo confundido o nervioso, si eso debía ser.

Pero él no estaba confundido o nervioso, simplemente no la amaba, lo supo en el momento en el que susurró el nombre de aquella otra reina en sueños o cuando en sus encuentros maritales él la trataba delicadamente con pasión y amor, pero siempre al llegar a la clímax del placer él repetía aquel nombre y sabía que su esposo no le hacía el amor a ella sino a la otra reina.

Se dijo que ella era la afortunada, la que estaba con él después de todo, pero en lo profundo de su ser una vocecita le decía que no se mintiera que ser la buena no significa tener un final feliz para siempre.

**Soledad continúa sin descanso,**

**tienes la maldición de no encontrar a quien amar,**

**llevas escondidas abiertas tus heridas**

**Y sentirás que el dolor no sanará,**

**ma espaldera en el peso que va a querer soñar,**

**y pagas con tu vida, por ser la malquerida...**

Y pasaron los meses cuando el reino se puso de fiesta, nació un heredero que se llamaba Rilian tan parecido a su padre pero con los ojos de su madre; todos pensaban que esto era solo una bendición más para la feliz pareja real.

Feliz pareja se repetía la estrella una y otra vez que equivocados estaban todos, vio al pequeño bulto en sus brazos y lo abrazó diciéndose que quizás con este regalo su rey se acercaría más, pero no fue así, él solo observo al niño y le pregunto si se encontraban bien para luego retirarse.

Pasaron unos cuantos años y se alegraba ver crecer sano y fuerte a su hijo en especial por la estrecha relación que compartía con su padre; se dijo que no importaba su infelicidad mientras su pequeño si fuera feliz. Fue un día que caminaba por el despacho de su marido cuando escucho a su pequeño decirle a su padre que le contara más historias de la reina Susan y sintió que también perdía a su hijo.

Cuando el niño dormía solo repetía un nombre: Susan, y ella se decía que su hijo no sabía cuánto daño le estaba haciendo y al acostarse en su cama también escuchaba como Caspian susurraba el nombre de su amada. Solo le quedaba llorar y sentir que nadie la amaba, después de todo ella solo era **LA MALQUERIDA.**

**Y sentirás que el dolor no sanará,**

**ma espaldera en el peso que va a querer soñar,**

**y pagas con tu vida, por ser la malquerida...**

Ambas jóvenes que venían de diferentes lugares sin saberlo sufrían por lo mismo un amor que había sido necesario el separarse y el otro uno no correspondido, ambas soñaban con ser amadas y se envidiaban la una a la otra; ellas se decían ser **LAS MALQUERIDAS.**


End file.
